Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) displays are well known in the art. Polysilicon and metal oxide semiconductor are popular materials used in the AMOLED displays, due to their low cost and well established infrastructure from thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) fabrication.
Typically, LED and AMOLED displays require some form of image correction post fabrication. All LED and AMOLED displays, regardless of backplane technology, exhibit differences in luminance on a pixel to pixel basis, primarily as a result of process or construction inequalities, or from aging caused by operational use over time. Luminance non-uniformities in a display may also arise from natural differences in chemistry and performance from the LED and OLED materials themselves. These non-uniformities must be managed by the LED and AMOLED display electronics in order for the display device to attain commercially acceptable levels of performance for mass-market use.
To facilitate image correction, for a given display, the initial non-uniformity correction data is typically acquired optically from the display, at the module level, prior to or after singularization. Other methods, such as electrical measurement or a combination of electrical and optical measurement, may also be used to acquire the correction data. The correction data is then stored on a non-volatile-memory (NVM) chip on the display module itself, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,857, which is incorporated herein by reference. The extra NVM memory chip adds to the cost of the display module, and consumes valuable power and circuit board surface area.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a method of storing and loading the image correction data remote from the display module, thereby eliminating the need for NVM in the product.